1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a metal-organic framework for the efficient storage of one or more gases. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for formulating and synthesizing a metal-organic framework for optimized methane storage.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Realization of high capacity gas storage materials is essential to make use of clean energy resources such as hydrogen, methane (e.g., natural gas) and acetylene in the future. Although there has been extensive research on gas storage materials, no feasible hydrogen storage material has been achieved so far that meets the storage capacity needed at room temperature and moderate pressure. The stable nature of methane, relative to acetylene, is considered to be the most promising alternative energy source especially for mobile applications.
Recently there has been interest in the use of metal-organic frameworks (MOFs) for storing gases useful for fueling various systems or devices (e.g., vehicles). Highly porous MOFs with large pore spaces and high surface areas appear to favor high gas storage capacities. However, the relatively weak interactions between the MOFs and the gas molecules have limited their high gas storage capacities only to low temperatures (for example, 77 K for H2) and/or high pressure (up to 100 bar) in order to fully utilize the pore space. Furthermore, the low framework densities of some extremely porous MOFs have also limited their volumetric gas storage capacities. Framework densities are another important parameter for the practical implementation of such materials in mobile applications. In some embodiments, ideal MOF materials for high volumetric gas storage are those with moderate porosities in which the pore spaces and functional sites are efficiently utilized because of strong interactions with gas molecules; thus their storage capacities can be maximized at higher temperatures (e.g., room temperature) and lower pressure (e.g., 35 bar).
What is needed therefore is a MOF which efficiently and safely stores gases (e.g., methane, natural gas) at room temperature.